Chapters
by CohenNAtwood
Summary: The sequel to what college may bring. A heavy RM story but a lot of Seth and Summer focus. The fab four has just had the best summer of their lives and are now ready to face College. Will they be able to make the best of it? read on to find out.
1. It's time to start a new chapter

**A/N: Okay so I'm back with the sequel. So those of you new readers you might want to read my story What College may bring so that you know where I'm going with this. As for my reviewers thanks for all the support and I hope you all stick around till the end. To my constant reviewers: ozzie88 kursk, thekiller00 you guys are the best and I really appreciate all your reviews. The Journey has only just begun so read on you guys! And as always let me know what you thought!**

**Chapters** **(The sequel to What College may bring)**

**Goodbye to everything I knew**

The summer had definitely been all time. Ryan and Marissa along with Seth and Summer didn't waste a moment hanging out whether they were going to the beach, or going to see what was new at the bait shop.

She taped a box. But now as Marissa packed up her room this was it her last official morning in New Port with all of them. And she was a little worried about what it would be like without Seth and Summer around everyday. I mean true they weren't going to school so far away but it was definitely going to be weird.

Thank god she had Ryan because she didn't know if she was ready to face this alone. Even leaving Julie was frightening to Marissa even though she never would never admit it she still felt that way. Her thoughts we're broken when she heard a knock and in came Ryan. "Hey" he said smiling. She met him half way. "Hey" she said kissing him. They broke and a smile could be seen forming on Ryan's face. He scanned the room.

"Wow you look pretty much all packed up" he said scanning the room again. "Yeah I practically didn't sleep but I managed to get it done" she said. He smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you at the Cohen's?" she said confused. "Yeah you are I just he paused. "Had to get out of the house" she assumed. "Truth be told its getting a little sappy over at the Cohen mansion" he said with a laugh.

She smiled. "So I figured I take a break and come see how you're doing" he said laughing a little. "Of course well packing's pretty much down but I'm afraid the sap fest with Julie hasn't even begun yet. In fact I've barely left this room all morning" she said. He laughed. "Well you are gonna have to face her eventually you only got so much time until we get out of here" he said.

"I know you're house at 12" she said checking. "And it's ten now so I should get back. Start loading some of the stuff in the car" he said. "Right but I thought we were taking my car?" she said confused. "Oh we are. I meant help Seth get his stuff in the range rover because let's face it he's not the moving type" he said. "Lucky for him you are" she said teasing. He smiled.

"How's Summer doing?" he said hearing noise coming from her room. "Summer's packing is coming along but she's a little distracted as you can obviously tell" she said hearing a crash come from her room and Summer swearing loudly. "Yeah she sounds like she needs help" he assumed.

"Yeah I should go see if she's still alive under the mess" she said joking. "Alright well while you do that. I'm gonna head home see how things are going there and then I'll see you later" he said. She kissed him. "I will definitely see you later" she said with their foreheads pressed against each other.

"Okay. I love you" he said leaving. She smiled at the fact that after that night of laying it all out on the line they we're able to clearly state how they feel about each other. That was exactly what the summer was for them.

They had just over the break had instantly created a stable foundation for their relationship. "Ow damn it" she heard Summer say and she laughed going off to see just what her best friend was up too.

She slowly went into Summer's room. She looked around spotting Summer in the middle of the floor sorting throw clothes and she had to laugh. Summer looked up. "Oh hey Coop" she said.

"From the looks of things it looks like you could use some help" She said. "Yeah so how's everything going on you're end?" Summer said wondering. "All done actually" Marissa said. "You're all done that's so not fair" Summer said dramatically.

"Okay so I'm done with my packing so I thought you could use my help still think it's not fair" she said teasing. Summer smiled. "You're the best Coop. You could start over there. That's what I definitely need to take" she said pointing to a heap of clothes off to the side.

"And this here well I dunno really but I will definitely figure it out now that you're here" Summer said reassuring herself. "Okay Sum" Marissa said with a laugh. "Great" Summer said.

"Sum where are the boxes?" Marissa said. "Right out in the hall wasn't much room for those in here sorry" she said with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. I'll be back. You just figure out what you can do with that" Marissa said referring to the mess on the floor. "Okay" she said going back to the mess that was her room.

Meanwhile Ryan had just got back home. He went up to find's Seth room somewhat stable. "So how's it going buddy?" Ryan said walking in. "It's going alright. I managed to organize everything over there and I pretty much just have to pack this suit case and I'm good. Well that and load the car" Seth said.

"Yeah, so you want some help?. I'm done and I can't load the car until Marissa get's here" He said. "The keys are on the desk thanks bro" Seth said wasting no time and taking Ryan up on his offer. "Okay" Ryan said grabbing a box labeled Seth's and heading back down stairs.

He clicked open the car and shoved it in the back. "So I see Seth has got you doing his dirty work" Sandy said meeting him outside. "Yeah I figured I'd help until Marissa got here with the car. Since there's nothing else to do" Ryan said.

"I bet you're gonna be pretty happy about being away from Seth this year. Which means you won't end up cleaning up his messes or finishing his dirty work lucky you" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah don't tell him but I actually don't mind it so much. I mean let's face it Seth as close to a brother as I'm ever gonna have" Ryan said. "Trey doesn't fit into that?" Sandy said speaking as a concerned parent.

"No. Seth and Trey are two different people and I'm just glad I don't have to deal with Trey anymore" Ryan said. Sandy nodded. "Well you know just because you're leaving doesn't mean he interrupted "That this isn't still my home" Ryan said with a smile.

"Exactly" Sandy said. "I know and thanks Sandy. For finding me, for my mom, for this life, for saving me, for everything" Ryan said seriously. Sandy patted him on the back.

"Well you're apart of the family now which means once a Cohen always a Cohen" Sandy said in a joking manner. Ryan laughed. "It also means that just because it's time to go to College we don't forget to call and tell your parents what's going on" he reminded him.

"Are you kidding? Me forget to call you guys never happen" Ryan said with a crooked smile. Sandy smiled. "Don't forget to call Dawn every once in awhile too" He reminded him.

"Yeah I won't" Ryan said. "I'm gonna miss not having you guys around" Sandy said. "Yeah well don't be missing us too much we'll be for the weekend" Ryan said. "Right well the doors always open even if you come unannounced" Sandy said. "I'll remember that" Ryan said nodding. "Now come on maybe if I helped you out you'd get done faster" Sandy said. Ryan laughed and followed him inside.

Summer had went in to find her dad in his study. "Hey Dad" she said. He pulled off his glasses and stood. "Look at you College girl" he said. She immediately smiled hugging him. "I feel like I'm bailing on you like mom did" Summer said.

"Sweet heart you are not bailing and this isn't like your mother because you're not your mother. Besides I'm pretty sure I'll my hands full dealing with Julie and Kaitlyn now that she's back" Neil said. "I know Julie's sending her to Harbor. Poor doctor kim" She said joking.

He smiled. "Well you better go you don't want to be late" He said. "I love you daddy and I'll call you everyday" She said hugging him tightly. "I love you too sweetie and you'll be fine I just know it" he said.

Summer smiled sadly this was it the end of the chapter she called her childhood after she walked out that front door she would be in a way saying goodbye to her youth and hello to the adult world which from afar was scary for her. She was just glad she would have Cohen right there with her.

"And don't forget I'm always here if you need me" he said. "I won't daddy but I'll be okay. See you next weekend" she said. "I will see you next weekend" he said. "Bye" she said. "Good bye Summer" he said. And just like that she walked away from her father ready to leave it all behind and venture out into the unknown.

Marissa came into the living room after dragging her stuff out to the car. There stood Julie. She smiled. "Hey so I'm all done" Marissa said nervously. Julie nodded. "Good" Julie said hugging her. "You promise you'll call" Julie said. Marissa smiled sadly.

"Of course mom" She said. "And you'll drive safely?" Julie said. "Yes" Marissa said. "And you know you could always come home when you want" she said. She laughed. "I'll be back mom. I love you and you know that" Marissa said being sincere.

"I love you too Marissa" She said tearfully. Marissa hugged her again. "I'm gonna be fine mom" she reassured her mother. "I feel like I'm intruding" Kaitlyn cracked coming in. "No you're just in time" Marissa said with a laugh.

"For what?" she said. "For a Cooper family group hug. Get over her" Julie said to both girls. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes but came over as did Marissa. But the hug couldn't last forever and it was time to go. Marissa being the first to pull away.

"Take care of mom. And don't drive her crazy but don't forget to have fun" Marissa said to Kaitlyn. "I will" She said. "Good So I guess I'll see you next weekend" Marissa said. "Next weekend. Bye sweetie. Remember I love you" Julie said giving her one more hug. She smiled. "I love you too" Marissa said. "Bye Marissa" Kaitlyn said.

"Bye Kaity. See you soon mom" she said. "See you soon Marissa and don't forget to call" she said. "I won't I promise" Marissa said leaving her life as she knew it behind her and closing the chapter she called High School.

**In the next chapter: The goodbye's at the Cohen house.**


	2. Can't stand to turn the page

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming!**

** Can't stand to turn the page**

The girls had managed to pack everything into Marissa's silver mini Jeep a graduation present sent a la Jimmy Cooper with a card sending his love for her. Which she accepted graciously after all she did need a car if she was going to be coming back to New Port so often. So it made sense.

She pulled into the familiar drive way the same one where she first met Ryan the night it all started. However staring at the driveway now as she drove towards the Cohen's gate she had to admit she never would have imagined her life turning out this way.

Leaving for College, falling in love with Ryan it all made complete sense to her but she wondered if her past self would have thought so? Did she always know that this is how it was supposed to be?

She looked up and saw Ryan come down the steps with Seth lagging behind. And she smiled not having to receive an answer having Ryan would always be everything she would ever want, or need and, she knew that and somehow she knew she always would.

She closed the door and got out of the car going towards the hatch to open it. He met her towards the back end of the jeep. "Hey" he said giving her a kiss. "Long time no see" she said sarcastically. He broke out in a smile.

"Okay so what stays and what goes?" he said referring to the endless amounts of boxes and luggage that was messily packed in the trunk. Truth was Marissa wasn't the most organized person in the world but Ryan didn't really care he loved her for being Marissa.

"Well that is all Summer's" Marissa said scrunching her face pointing to a good size portion of the stuff. "Damn how much stuff does she need?" Ryan said not believing he just actually said that.

"Hey Chino no offense or whatever but we don't all go away to school with a worn green duffel bag with like three wife beaters, and a leather jacket. I don't know about you but I don't really feel that wife beaters would be a good look for me" Summer said teasing.

He laughed he would definitely miss Summer's quirkiness. Did he really just think that? He laughed to himself. Note to self stop being so nostalgic. "No Summer I think polo's are definitely more you're kind of thing" Seth said. "Is that because you wear them Cohen? Because that's like saying Marissa would definitely look good in a wife beater?" She said trying to make her case heard.

Ryan shrugged and looked Marissa's way. She laughed "I swear sometimes you're an a$$" Summer said. "But you love me anyways because you're my Summer" Seth said getting sappy. She smiled. "Aww and you are my Cohen" She said kissing him.

Ryan cleared his throat hoping they would get the point. "You guys a little help here" Ryan said as they broke apart. "Seth you want to give me a hand?" Ryan said. "Yeah let me go get my dad" he said disappearing.

"You're a$$ is so dead Cohen" Marissa said grabbing a bag and heading towards the Cohen's Range Rover as Ryan clicked the car open and helped her put the bags in the hatch. As Summer grabbed a box from Marissa's car transporting it to the Cohen's car.

They worked like this until every piece of Summer's wardrobe was transferred to the other car. Which took them awhile but now they were done which meant here came the not so nice part.

The goodbyes. How do you say goodbye to someone who's always been there? Summer and Marissa had literally gone through everything together. The best of friends since the third grade and now they were forced to accept that they may be apart for awhile which inevitable would bring change. Which definitely frightened both girls but deep down they knew they would never find another friend who could ever replace each other.

How do you suddenly get used to you're best friend pestering you for the past three years? And now they we're actually venturing out on their own. No longer would they share their Seth/Ryan time on weekends and phone calls sure they would be frequent but they both knew it wouldn't be the same without the other. They would miss that even Ryan although he would never be the first to admit it.

In a matter of seconds of Seth meeting him he had accepted him for just being Ryan. He didn't have to hide. Seth knew everything about him and yet he still wanted to be his friend. Which meant in Ryan's book that Seth was definitely one of those few people he knew he could trust. Not with a secret because Seth had a big mouth but Ryan would definitely trust him with just about anything because he knew he could. Just as Seth felt about Ryan.

Truth was Seth had become his brother which meant that was a bond that couldn't be broken. No matter how far away from each other they actually would be but it didn't make it any less scary for them as they stood staring not knowing what to say to the other.

Ryan cleared his throat as Seth shuffled his feet. Seth being the first one to break. "So I got you something" Seth said. Ryan stared at him confused with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Look I know it's corny but I figured you could use it" he said going over to grab the bag that he had left earlier on the front steps. The girls looked on.

Ryan stared down at the bag and accepted it. "I didn't get you anything" Ryan admitted nervously. Was he supposed too? Or was this one of Seth's weird things that he did? He wasn't sure. "Trust me this gift is for as much me as it's going to be for you" Seth said convincing Ryan and handing him the bag.

Ryan accepted it pulling the packaged box out of the bag and revealed a telephone. Which once again brought confusion to his face. "I figured since we won't have Seth/Ryan time everyday then at least we could still see each other in person when we talked" Seth said.

Ryan smiled finally understanding the purpose of the gift. "You bought Chino a Video phone? That's so cool" Summer said. Marissa laughed. "Yeah thanks man" Ryan said. "Yeah so now we could talk and still feel like we're spending time together" He said.

"You a$$ hat" Summer said hitting Seth in the arm. "Ow Summer what you could use the phone to call Marissa too. You know we are living together" Seth said. "Yeah well how am I supposed to see her if all she has is an ordinary telephone?" Summer waited to hear his explanation.

"Already covered Marissa I do believe that if you look in you're passenger seat you will find a phone identical to this one so that you too could call Summer or Me at anytime" Seth said rather quickly afraid of Summer having a rage black out. Marissa smiled.

"Wow thanks Seth "Marissa said. "Don't mention it" he said. "Yeah Cohen you're the best" Summer said leaning into him. "So I'm told alright. Well I'm going to head in say good bye to the parents" Seth said. "Yeah I'll come with" Ryan said passing the bag to Marissa so that she could put it in the car. As Ryan followed Seth back into the house. Summer followed her motions to the car.

Ryan had taken Kirsten who had been in the kitchen while Seth had found Sandy in his den. Ryan approached her with her back turned away. "Hey" Ryan said. "Oh hey" she said turning around. "You boys all done?" She said. "Yeah pretty much" Ryan said feeling awkward.

"Well that's good" She said. He nodded. "Where's Seth?" She said. "He went to find Sandy talk to him before" Ryan said pausing not exactly sure how to say it. "Right of course some father son bonding before leaving I get it" She said letting him know she completely understood.

"You going to be okay?" Ryan said concerned waiting for an answer. To which Kirsten waved off with a motion of her hand. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just want you boys to go off and have the best experience. This is just what a mom does" She said tears clearly visible in her eyes.

"This isn't good bye you know. We will be back probably so much you'll want to get rid of us" he said not wanting her to feel like they were leaving just when she was getting her life back together. True it had been a year since Kirsten had finally broken down and went to rehab but she was still picking up the pieces and he didn't want him and Seth leaving to derail her success.

"Never happen. Come here" She said enveloping him in a big hug. He grasped tightly onto the women who in more ways then one changed his life and basically saved it all in a matter of days of meeting him. He didn't know if he could ever thank her for that but he knew he would always be grateful.

"I love you Kirsten" he said knowing that this the perfect time to tell her. Which she figured he always did but with Ryan he never really could express his feelings or always found it hard to explain them.

But she had to admit it was pretty good to hear after all this time. "I love you too Ryan" she said hugging him tighter. When they pulled away the shyness in his face returned and Kirsten stood next to him with a smile plastered on her face.

"You'll do great I just know it" She reminded him. He nodded. "Thanks and you know you guys whenever you need me call anytime" he said hoping that she would know that he would always be there for her. She nodded. "Well we better find Seth and Sandy so we could make a trade off" Kirsten said joking. Ryan laughed and followed her out of the kitchen.

Seth knocked on the door and came in. "Hey dad" he said. "You all ready to go?" Sandy said looking up from his chair. "Yeah Ryan's with mom" Seth said. "Yeah decided not to do this as a tag team huh?" Sandy joked. Seth laughed.

"No we figured we weren't in trouble this time. So no point in backing each other up" Seth said. Sandy smiled. "Well the car's all ready?" he said. "Yeah all gassed up and ready to go" Seth said. "You're going to do fine Seth" Sandy said. He stared at Sandy. "Thank you dad" he said.

"For what Son?" Sandy said. "For always being there. You know when I first met Ryan I figured my life couldn't be any worse then his. I mean he never really got a chance to know his father and I had mine for eighteen years. Which makes me pretty lucky" Seth said.

Sandy stood. "Hey just because you're leaving doesn't mean you're still not my son because I'm prepared to ground you at a moment's notice given the opportunity" Sandy joked. Seth chuckled and then hugged him.

"Oh dad you're humor needs some work" Seth said. "Well maybe when you come back we can work on it" Sandy. "Definitely because you're definitely not getting rid of me. I have every intention of making myself unwelcome in this house" Seth said laughing.

"Well the door's always open Kiddo" Sandy said. "I think it's been drilled into my head" Seth said. "I love ya kid" Sandy said. "I love you too dad" he said giving him one last hug. "Are we interrupting?" Kirsten said coming in with Ryan straggling behind.

"No not at all we were just done" Sandy said. Seth patted his arm. "Alright come on mom spend some quality time with your baby boy and follow me to my oasis" Seth said meaning the kitchen of course. Kirsten laughed and left behind Seth leaving Ryan and Sandy standing there.

Ryan was at a loss for words. What do you say to the person who's always believed in you? So much so they were willing to fight for you even when you could no longer fight yourself? No words seemed enough for Sandy Cohen.

For he would always be the one constant in Ryan's life and something in Sandy's eyes told Ryan that on their first meet in juvy. Ryan knew somehow he would always be connected to Sandy.

He loved Kirsten there was no doubt about that in his mind but Sandy was the one who had ultimately laid his life on the line for Ryan time and time again without even breaking a sweat.

Which was new for him because before Sandy entered his life Ryan didn't have anyone stable who he could depend on but in the years since he entered the Cohen house Ryan had learned that he didn't always have to depend on himself, He didn't have to be the parent's because they over night became his parent's and it was all because Sandy took a chance on a stranger.

Ryan would always admire and respect Sandy for doing that for him. After all it was Sandy's invitation that inevitably lead Ryan down this path one that he knew he would never forget or leave behind. These people over time had become his life and he knew that his heart would always stay in New Port.

In fact unbeknownst to everyone Ryan had every intention of moving back to New Port after graduation to start his life. Sandy looked at Ryan. "So you and Marissa you'll be all right driving up?" he said. "Yeah you know it's not that far" Ryan said.

"Right well you'll have the best time at Berkeley" Sandy said. "So you've said before" Ryan said with a light chuckle. "That's right I did" Sandy said. Ryan smiled. "Sandy" he said trying to be serious.

"Kid just because you're leaving doesn't mean I'm letting you go" Sandy said. Ryan looked up with a smile and nodded remembering their conversation when he wanted to work earlier that year on a fishing boat after getting kicked out of Harbor. He thought that was his goodbye with Kirsten and Sandy at least for awhile but that all changed when Marissa made him see that running wasn't the answer at least not for Ryan.

"Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean I still can't be you're guardian in fact their never has been a cut off where you're concerned" Sandy said. "I guess that's what makes you a real dad then" Ryan said staring at him.

It had been the first time that Ryan had floated the idea of him being his dad and Sandy had to admit he liked the idea of it. Having Ryan for a son and being his dad. Sandy smiled. "Well no matter what you're my kid blood related or not and you remember that" Sandy said. Ryan laughed. "I will" he said.

"Well I guess maybe when you're settled we'll come up see how you're doing. Maybe you could give us a tour" Sandy said. "Like you don't already know where everything is" Ryan said joking. Sandy laughed. "Oh I'm definitely going to miss you kid" Sandy said putting out his hand.

However Ryan didn't take it and instead hugged Sandy. "I'm gonna miss you guys too" Ryan replied softly. "You'll do great Ryan. You're mothers so proud of you and she's not the only one you know" he said hoping he did know. "Yeah I know" Ryan said staring directly at him.

"So I think it's about time don't you think?" Sandy said. "Yeah got to start heading out" Ryan said smiling sadly. "See ya next weekend?" Sandy said. "Definitely" Ryan said smiling. "Okay let's go find my wife she's probably blubbering as we speak" sandy said joking. Ryan had to laugh following Sandy out of the room in search of Seth and Kirsten.

"Mom please I'm going to be okay" Seth said while his mother clung tightly to him in a hug. "I love you" she said. "I know that and I love you" Seth said. "Good you better" Kirsten said.

"And me and Ryan we will be back to annoy you and dad so just wait" Seth said. "I can't wait" she said. "So there they are" Sandy said coming into the kitchen Ryan following. "Good. Dad tell mom that me and Ryan we'll be alright" Seth said wanting help.

"Honey" Sandy said. "I can't help it Sandy" She said staring at Seth and Ryan and getting teary eyed again. "There my boys" she said.

Ryan and Seth looked at each other and took a step forward and hugged Kirsten. "I'm so proud of both of you" She said. "We know" they said.

"Okay go before I lose my nerve" Kirsten said. "Alright well we'll call" Ryan said reminding her. "Every day" Seth said. "We'll walk you guys out" Sandy said grabbing Kirsten's hand and following the boys outside.

Meanwhile Summer stood with Marissa not exactly knowing how to do this. How do you suddenly just go off to college without seeing you're best friend everyday? "Summer no tears" Marissa warned. "I know Coop it's just we've never been apart" Summer said on the verge of tears.

"Sum we're like an hour away. You could visit me whenever you want, call whenever, email, however you want to contact me. Okay because I'll always be there for you" She said hugging her. "Best friends" Summer replied sadly into Marissa's shoulder. "Forever" She said. "And ever" Summer said.

Marissa laughed. "Make sure that you visit whenever you can" Summer insisted. "Are you kidding? I'm going to go crazy just having Ryan to talk to. Of course I'll make a habit of visiting" Marissa said with a laugh. "Good" She said.

"Hey" Sandy said. "Hey Sandy" The girls said going over to the Sandy and Kirsten and saying goodbye which left time for Seth and Ryan to exchange pleasantries.

"So I don't know if I ever really thanked you" Seth said honestly. Ryan laughed. "For what?" he said. "For coming here, for accepting me, for always having my back and for kicking Luke's ass when he tried to kick mine" Seth said throwing his sarcastic wit.

Ryan smiled. "Well Sandy is why I'm even here in the first place and you can't really thank me for accepting you or having you're back because you've always accepted me and had my back and as for Luke well he deserved it" Ryan said with a laugh. Seth nodded with a laugh.

"However you did have more drama going on in the past three years" Ryan joked knowing that wasn't exactly true. Seth laughed. "Thank god for those video phones huh?" Seth said. "Now I never have to go a day without seeing Seth Cohen crack actual live jokes" Ryan said.

"Dude that was corny" Seth said. Ryan smiled. "What can I say I'm not one for being sarcastic" He said. "Yeah you should definitely work on that Ryan seriously I could help you" Seth said.

Ryan smiled knowing it was time. "Come on lets get it over with" Ryan said going towards him and they hugged like best friends, like brothers. "Alright well I should get going" Ryan said looking at him.

"Oh no not so fast Chino you haven't said goodbye to me yet" Summer said. "Be careful Ryan remember the rage black outs" Seth said joking. Ryan laughed. "Well it's really not goodbye Summer because we'll be seeing you next weekend" Ryan said.

"Still you've become one of my best friends and I deserve a hug" she insisted. "Well anything for my best friend huh" Ryan said hugging her. "What? Did you just say that Summer was your best friend. I thought I was the only one?" Seth mocked.

"Can it Cohen and go say good bye to Marissa" Summer said. "I'm gone" Seth joked. "It must be tough not having to see him every day huh?" she said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah I feel bad for you" Ryan joked.

"Well he is cute in his own way. So take care of her alright" She said knowing she didn't even to ask. "You know I will. You do the same for Seth" he said knowing he didn't have to ask her. "You know I will Atwood" She said hugging him again.

"Alright off you go little miss vixen, the ironist awaits" he joked. "And so does Cosmo Girl. See ya Kid Chino" she joked walking back towards Seth and Marissa.

"Seth I promise I will make sure that Ryan calls you at least every other day" She said trying to convince him. "Good now give me a hug" He said hugging her. "I'm definitely gonna miss your quirkiness Cohen" Marissa said.

"Believe it or not I'm going to miss you too Cooper" Seth said. "Thanks I think and Seth what did I say about calling me Cooper?" She said with a laugh. "Take care of Ryan" Seth said. "Take care of Sum" Marissa said. Seth nodded. "Good so I guess we'll see you guys next weekend" Seth said.

"Hey guys" Summer said coming over to them. Ryan had gone to the car and Seth had walked away and got in the rover which was parked behind Marissa's Jeep. Marissa looked at Summer.

"So this is it" Summer said. "Looks like it is" Marissa said sadly finding herself on the verge of crying. "Don't' start that Coop you promised no crying because if you cry then I will" Summer said. Marissa hugged her.

"I love you" She said. "I love you too" Summer said. "See you next weekend" Summer said. "You bet" Marissa said smiling. "I'll call you when we get there. See how you and Chino are doing okay?" Summer said wiping a stray tear from Marissa's face.

"Okay" Marissa said with a little laugh. "Bye Coop" Summer said walking to the car. "Bye Sum" Marissa said sadly doing the same and opening the passenger side door as Ryan and Seth waved to Sandy and Kirsten as they each backed down the driveway.

Marissa kept her eyes on the Cohen's Range Rover until it disappeared. Ryan looked over at her.

"You okay?" he said grabbing her hand knowing that goodbye's we're hard and although they weren't forever didn't mean that hurt any less.

"Yeah" Marissa said with a sad smile as a tear slipped down her face as they passed the Now leaving New Port sign.

That was it they had closed a chapter and was about to embark on a new one together just as Seth and Summer would do.

Ryan smiled at her as they drove down the interstate ready to face this head on the only way they knew how.


	3. Wondering how I got here

**Wondering how I got here.**

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on updating but I was kind of stumped on what to write so here it is. Reviews are definitely appreciated!**

Ryan and Marissa trudged around the crowded campus with boxes in their hands as they managed to find Marissa's dorm. They squeezed passed people who had already been going back and forth moving themselves in for the new semester. Marissa looked up at the numbers at the door and when they came to the end of the hall way she said

"This is it" as she turned looking at Ryan who held a thank god expression. She managed to turn the knob and went in Ryan following behind her. She dropped the box she was holding. It was so heavy she could barely feel her hands from the numbness. "Where do you want this?" he said. Marissa looked up. "Just leave it over there on the floor that's fine" she told him. "Okay" he said setting it down.

He looked up catching Marissa scanning her room. "So what do you think?" he said. "It's nice but not at all as I expected it to be" She said. "Well at least you don't have to room with anyone" he threw in. "Yeah which does mean more closet space. I guess I should be thankful that the person who I was going to be rooming with decided not to attend school after all" she said cutely. Which brought a smile to Ryan's face.

"How is that you always manage to look on the bright side?" She wondered. "I don't know" he said. "We should probably get the rest of it so that we can get you all settled next" She looked at him. "Right" he said. She dragged him by the hand. "Come on we got a lot of work to do" she said. Ryan groaned he hated having to move stuff.

Meanwhile Summer had grabbed keys opening the apartment door which was were her and Seth would be residing for the next four years. She flipped on the light and looked around. Her smile fell. As she checked over the small stuffy apartment. It definitely wasn't New Port she thought to herself. Seth kicked the door open wider with his foot as he set some bags down. "So what do you think?" Seth said.

"I think we should have actually looked at the apartment before taking it" Summer said venturing into the mini sized kitchen. "Come on it can't be that bad" Seth said. "Eww" Summer shrieked looking down and immediately running towards Seth. "It is that bad" She said. "Summer" he said. "Seth I'm fairly certain that if you go in that kitchen you're going to see a mouse staring back at you!" she yelled. "Mickey" Seth said. She glared.

"No Minnie mouse. No Seth like an actual mouse" she whined. "Relax Summer maybe you're just seeing things" As he went to check it out in the kitchen. "Do you see it?" she said. Seth looked around. "No but you probably scared him. Oh my god" Seth said turning towards the counter and seeing it there running back towards Summer. "So I'm just seeing things huh?" Summer said irritated.

"Okay so maybe you have a point" Seth said. "Why didn't we just live in the dorm like Ryan and Marissa had decided too" Summer said rethinking the situation. "Because Sum we've been together for awhile now and besides you wanted more closet space" he threw in.

"Oh like you didn't want room for your entire comic book collection" she said. "Okay so maybe I did. So let's just make the best of this besides the dorms are all booked by now" Seth pleaded. "Okay besides I guess a little fixing could spruce it up a bit but you have to go talk to the Super about getting an exterminator because I'm not living with Mice" Summer said. He kissed her forehead. "I'm on it" Seth said leaving. Summer looked around and thought of what to do first. Deciding to start with the bedroom.

After they had finished with Marissa's room. Marissa had headed towards Ryan's room with a few of his things as he dropped of the last bag to her room that they left behind. She opened the door dragging his stuff in and putting it on the empty side. The other side looked like it was already occupied and completely put together.

She thought the person had probably been here for awhile as the door opened. She looked up expecting Ryan only to find a strange guy coming in. She stared at him. "Hey so there must have been a mistake at the registers office huh?" he said awkwardly. "Excuse me?" She said totally confused.

"No it's just I was given this room and I guess they messed up with your name thinking you were a guy instead of you actually being a girl" he said. She laughed. It all made sense now. He thought she was Ryan. "No no mistake. You're actually rooming with my Boyfriend Ryan Atwood. He just went to the car to get some of his stuff" she explained. "For a minute there I thought we had a problem there" He joked.

He was obviously a joker so she wondered how Ryan would get along with him. "My name's Lucas Wyatt" he said putting his hand out. She smiled accepting. "Marissa Cooper. I actually live upstairs" she said. With that Ryan had made it to the room. "Hey Ryan" she said grabbing some of his things from him and placing it to the side as he did the same. Ryan looked up noticing another person in the room. "So you're Ryan then" Lucas said.

To which Ryan smiled. "Yeah man how's it going" Ryan said shaking his hand. "Well it's nice to finally meet you. Lucas Wyatt" he said. "Ryan Atwood and this is my Marissa interrupted. "We already met. It seems Lucas thought I was you and thought there was obviously a mistake at the register's office" She told him. Ryan laughed. "So you guys need any help? As you can see I'm pretty much all done with the moving thing" Lucas said.

Marissa looked at Ryan. Ryan looked back at him. "Sure man there's actually a few things left in the car" He said. "Great" he said being friendly. "You know Marissa you could go on ahead and get your self settled there's only a few things anyway" Ryan said her to her letting her know he would be fine conversing with Lucas. Truth was Ryan wasn't the most talkative person.

"Okay yeah so I guess I'll see you later" she said kissing him. She smiled Lucas's way. "And it was really nice meeting you" she responded politely. "Yeah like wise" he said smiling. As they walked out of the room going back to the car Marissa went towards her room deciding what to unpack first.

"Okay so the Super's totally on it and is going to come up later and put a few traps around" finally noticing he was talking to an empty room as he came in. "Sum?" he said confused. "In here" he heard her yell from the bed room. He went to find her and walked in looking around.

The bed that had been previously there now had a colorful spread on it with pillows and a matching throw at the end of the bed. She had even managed to hang a scarf over the window making the room seem homier. "I was gone this long?" he said noticing the change in the room. She smiled.

"So do you like it?" she wondered. "Summer it's awesome" He said kissing her. "Thanks so did you talk to the Super?" Summer questioned him. "Yeah he's on it and he's going to be stopping by a little while later" Seth informed her. "Great" she said. He noticed that she was working on the closet. Already having opened a few boxes marked with their clothes.

"So you think you got enough space?" Seth said. "Yeah the plus about this place is that it has extra closet space so you really can't complain" She said smiling. "Alright well I'm going to work on the living room" Seth said. "Oh no you don't because if you start hooking up the television to the cable box then you're going to be tempted to hook up the play station and we'll get no work done that way" Summer said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Seth said. "You can start with the kitchen" She said. "Alright but if the mouse comes out again I'm gone" he said joking. "Cohen put a move on" she said pushing him from the room. "Alright" he said leaving Summer to finish what she had started.

Ryan had been walking back to the room with Lucas. "So you're from New Port?" Lucas said trying to make conversation as they walked. "Yeah we'll technically I've only lived there for three years" Ryan responded. He nodded. "So where are you from?" Ryan tried being polite. "Oh you probably never heard of it. It's a place called Brio" Lucas said.

"Really?" Ryan said sort of shocked. "Yeah you know it" Lucas said. "Yeah before New Port I basically grew up in Chino" Ryan said. "Chino wow. So what School did you go to?" Lucas said. "Chino Hills. What about you?" Ryan said. "I went to Arivista" he said. Ryan nodded having heard of it. "So it's definitely got to be different for you leaving Brio" Ryan said going in the room.

Lucas dropped the last of the stuff on the floor. "Well I guess it's a change for everyone. Although New Port wasn't much like this" He said. "You've been to New Port?" Ryan said. "A few times family functions that sort of thing. Although from the looks of your car I'm pretty sure you didn't live in the numbered streets" Lucas joked. Ryan laughed. "Yeah the Cohen's actually live in the gated part of the community and it's actually Marissa's car" Ryan said.

"The Cohen's?" Lucas said. "Yeah my Legal guardians" Ryan said. "Legal guardians huh? So what happened to you're Parents?" he said. Ryan thought about it. "It didn't really work out" he said rather quickly not really feeling like going further into it. "So I assume Marissa's from New Port as well" Lucas said helping him arrange his stuff. Ryan smiled thinking about her.

"Yeah born and raised" He said. He nodded. "So what about you? You got a girlfriend?" Ryan said. "Well I did but unfortunately Jen's studying in New York and we kind broke it off. Long distance just wasn't what we wanted." He said.

"Long way from California assuming she's from Brio" Ryan said. "Yeah she is but she just decided it was what she wanted so what can you do?" he said shrugging it off. "Right you know I actually couldn't think of what it would be like not having Marissa here" Ryan said thinking about.

"Well be glad you don't have to wonder" Lucas said joking. He laughed.

"Come on I think there's a few more things in the car" Lucas said Ryan followed him out.


	4. That was once upon a time

**A/N: Hey guys Its been way to long but upon hearing word about the cancellation of The O.C. I got a sudden urge to write again so I'm back. Please review and comment so I know whether or not people are still interested in this story..**

**That was once upon a time**

Meanwhile Marissa was pretty busy for a few hours arranging her room to her liking. She had just finished hanging a photo collage board on her wall and smiled relieved that she was actually done.

She glanced around her room feeling like it actually looked like someone was living in it. It wasn't exactly New port but it was definitely Marissa. She smiled and heard a knock on her door. Ryan peaked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hey" he said kissing her. "Hey" she said smiling. "So it looks like you got everything pretty much under control" Ryan guessed from looking at the room. "Yeah I had some time on my hands" She joked. He laughed. "So what about you?" Marissa said.

"All finished actually Lucas pretty much helped me do it all" Ryan said. "He seems nice" she said. "Yeah which is actually why I came here. Lucas sort of asked me if I wanted to go check out a few things on campus with him" Ryan said staring at her. She looked at him.

"He did?" she said. "Yeah I mean I'm sure it's cool if you wanted to come I could she interrupted "No. No it's fine I was going to go to the book store anyways" She said trying to appear like she was fine with it. "You sure because I don't have to go" he said.

"No go it's important you guys are roommates and you need to bond" She said. He smiled. He kissed her. "Alright so I'm going to head out then and I guess I'll just call you later" He said. She put on a smile. "Sure" She said. "Alright well have fun at the book store" he said.

She laughed. "Have fun hanging out" she said. "Bye" he said. "Later" she said watching him leave. As soon as the door shut the smile on her face disappeared. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the book store.

And Ryan was out with his room mate and she was alone but she didn't want to seem disappointed about it especially to Ryan. She knew Ryan deserved this experience especially after everything he'd been through.

She looked at her cell and went over and grabbed it dialing a familiar number.

On the other line a "Hello" could be heard. "Hey Sum" she said feeling happy that she could actually talk to someone. "Coop oh my god How are you?" She said.

"Sum it hasn't been that long I'm good just as I was twelve hours ago" She said with a laugh. "I guess" Summer said. "So how's the apartment?" Marissa said. "Not at all like I expected" Summer said. "Is it better?" But hearing the tone in Summer's voice she knew it had to be worse.

"It's a million times worse. It's small and besides us currently as another renter who refuses to vacate the premises" She said. "Let me get this straight you have someone else living with you guys?" Marissa said as she got on the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "It's a mouse actually" Summer said.

"Ew did Seth kill it?" She said. "Scaredy pants of course not. He did however talk to the Super about it so it should be taken care of" Summer said. "Well I hope for your sake that it is" Marissa said. "Thanks. So is Ryan with you? Summer said. "No" Marissa said.

"Oh so is he still busy getting his stuff organized?"Summer said. "Actually he's out with Lucas" Marissa said. "Lucas? Coop whose Lucas?" Summer said. "Ryan's roommate. He asked him if he wanted to go check out some things on campus" Marissa said. "So Chino bailed on you?" she said.

"Well I didn't act like it was a big deal so technically he doesn't know he bailed on me" She said. "But Coop it's your first night at Berkeley who did he think you were going to hang out with the janitor?" Summer said. "I told him I had to go to the book store" Marissa said.

"I'm sorry Coop" She said. "It's not that big of a deal I'll just talk to him when hr gets back" She said. "So how's the roommate?" Summer said. "Oh my roommate decided to back out the last minute choosing not to go here so I have the room to myself" Marissa said.

"Well look at it this way now you have way more closet space for your shoes" Summer said. She laughed. "That's exactly what Ryan said" She said. "Hm so maybe Chino has a brain after all" she joked. Marissa smiled. "So where's Seth?" She said.

"Well last I saw of him he was put in charge of organizing the kitchen" She said hearing a big rumble of noise come from that direction. She sighed. "Which it seems that Cohen has gotten himself into some sort of trouble. I'm going to have to go see if he's still alive Coop" She said.

"Alright well I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow then" Marissa said. "Excellent the phone company should be coming so I will call you with our number another thing that Cohen forgot to call about. So if you need anything call my cell until then" Summer said.

"I miss you Sum" She said. "I miss you too Coop" She said with a smile. "Talk to you tomorrow" Marissa said. "Definitely" Summer said hanging up. Marissa placed her phone down and looked around her room feeling totally alone.

Why didn't she just tell Ryan she didn't want to be by herself especially when everything was so new to her. She had no idea but it looked like she would be spending the evening by herself she grabbed a sweater and decided to talk a walk around campus anything was better then staying in alone.

"Cohen" Summer called out walking out of the bedroom and down to the hall the lead to the kitchen finding Seth and some guy she didn't know. "Cohen?" She said questioning him. "Summer this is Gus are Super he just set a trap for the mouse and it looks like it caught the bait" Seth said.

She then noticed that Gus was holding a trap with a dead mouse. "Ew" She said. "I'm gonna get this out of here" He said going towards the door and leaving. "Thanks Gus" Seth called out and only mumbling could be heard as the door closed shut.

"See Summer I told you I would solve the problem" Seth said. "Yes you did but Cohen what happened to the kitchen?" she looked around finding it exactly as it was the first time she set her eyes on it. "Well I was doing it but then Gus came and I he stopped receiving a glare from Summer.

"Okay, okay I heard you talking to Marissa so I figured I had some time to play a video game" He said. "Cohen you hooked up the TV" she said hitting him in his arm. "Yes but only because I didn't want you to miss the Valley if I'm correct they are having a marathon tonight" Seth said.

Summer smiled at him. "Cohen that's so Sweet and although playing the video game was selfless hooking up the TV was thoughtful" She said kissing him. "Thank you. And now that our little intruder has left the building I will get back to the original plan and get the kitchen in order" Seth said.

"How about some help? I am done with the bedroom" She said. "I would love some help because you see Summer I don't really know that much about organizing or where one puts silverware and that sort of thing" Seth said.

She laughed. "Cohen what am I going to do with you? Come on I'll help you" She said smiling as they spent the rest of their night tidying up the kitchen and making sure all was in order.

Marissa was coming back in from her walk she didn't think she would be starting off her freshman year the night before classes alone. She thought she would have Ryan but she was at least happy that he was making friends; maybe she would meet new people tomorrow she thought to herself as she walked across her dorm floor going down the hall in the direction of her room.

As depressed as she was she was really excited about starting classes and figured maybe it wouldn't be so hard once she started forming an actually life at Berkeley.

She wouldn't need Ryan every minute after all college was about finding yourself and they couldn't possibly do it together She figured as she looked up she saw him leaning against her door obviously waiting for her.

Or could they? She thought smiling. "What are you doing here?" She said giggling. "Well I went out with Luke met a few of his friends and I just thought what am I doing?

It's my first night at Berkeley I don't want to be at this party I'd rather be here with you" he explained. She smiled. "So I told Lucas I was bailing" he said. She laughed. "What?" he said.

"Nothing it's just funny when your faced with change all you want to do is hold onto your past, what you already know" She said. He smiled. "Well you maybe be apart of my past, but your also a part of my present and hopefully my future" he said. She smiled.

"And besides the book stores closed after nine so I knew there was no way your actually doing that" Ryan said. She laughed. "Okay you got me I wanted to be with you tonight too" she said honestly. Ryan leaned into Marissa kissing her.

"You could tell me that next time instead of making us waste precious time that we could be spending together you know" he said. "Well I'll keep that in mind for the next time" She said.

She opened her door "Come on" she said. He walked in. She threw her coat off on the side chair. Ryan made his way over to her bed and she followed cuddling into him as he wrapped in arm around her.

"So Berkeley so far what do you think?" He said. "I think I'm going to like it here" She said smiling as he smiled back at her. "So what do you think of Berkeley?" she said. "I think I'm going to like it here" He said.

She giggled at his response. He kissed her. "I'm glad you're here with me actually" he said. She smiled not quite used to Ryan being open with his feelings at least not in this way it was definitely new for them but she was learning to love it.

"Me too I couldn't see myself anywhere where you weren't" she admitted. They spent the rest of the night together just like they had intentionally wanted too just being in each other's presence was all they needed for change was about to come soon enough tomorrow.


	5. You taught me how to love

** A/N: I know it's been awhile but I'm back and refreshed and definitely in the writing spirit. Please comments give me inspirations so keep that coming. Thanks to those who have already down so...**

**You taught me how to love**

Early the next morning Ryan and Marissa had finished getting ready having left to go to their first class. Since they were in two different programs they didn't have any classes together but Ryan's first class started an hour later then Marissa's so he walked her to hers while waiting around for his own.

They walked down the hall. Each one of them scanning the class rooms and students passing them by. So looks like this is the room" Ryan said remembering the number that Marissa had read off to him earlier. She looked up. "Yeah I guess it is" Marissa said. "So you alright? You nervous?" He said.

"Nervous but definitely in a good way. You do realize this is the actually the first time since kindergarten since I've ever gone to school and actually not have friends already in class?" Marissa said. Ryan laughed. "Yeah well your friendly it'll happen" He said assuring her.

"And how do you know that? Maybe I can't make friends with others since I've never had to in a long time" She said questioning herself. "Marissa I know you will definitely make friends so just calm down walk in there meet your professor and feel the class out and I promise you that by the end of the day you will at least have met one new person" Ryan said. She looked at him.

"Where does all this confidence come from? What happened to Ryan Atwood who never believed in anything or never wanted to look on the bright side of things? "She said looking at him. "I've changed and if there was person I always believed in it was you" Ryan said. She smiled.

"Thanks for the record I've always believed in you but you know since you're so confident and your day will probably be spent nervous free you don't need the pep talk" Marissa said teasing him. "Are you kidding? I never said I wasn't nervous. I mean new school, new surroundings, new people it can get intimidating" he said.

She laughed. "Glad to see I'm not the only one nervous then" She said. He laughed.

"Okay get out of here I'm going to go in and your going to have an awesome first class your teachers are going to love you, your going to make a bunch of friends as long as you don't try to fight them She said joking.

Ryan laughed. "Very funny Cooper" He said. She smiled and then kissed him. "Good luck" Marissa said. "Back at ya" Ryan said.

"So I guess I'll see you at two thirty" she said. "Yep" he said smiling. "Okay I'm going see ya later" Marissa said walking towards the door.

"Hey Cooper you'll do great" Ryan yelled out. She turned and smiled back at him and went into the lecture hall. Ryan smiled and when she was clearly gone headed off to the building where his first class would be held.

Meanwhile Summer and Seth were off doing the exact same thing heading to classes.

Summer to the fashion department, Seth to the English department since he was majoring in journalism, he wanted to be a critic, while Summer wanted a career in design.

"This place is huge" Summer said taking in her surroundings. "Yeah it is pretty big" Seth said looking around at the people almost waiting for someone to call him a geek or a loser since that was pretty much his days back at Harbor.

A few kids passed and nothing not even one glare. Maybe college was going to be good Seth thought. "Amazing not one comment directed at me" Seth said amazed. She giggled.

"Sweetie this isn't like high school kids like you actually belong here so say goodbye to the nerd jokes and hello to being treated like an actual person like you actually deserve to be treated" Summer said smiling. "Really this so never happened for me at Harbor" he said.

"Well those kids didn't know how a great a person you are. The way I figure it is their lose and my gain" Summer said. He smiled. "Well I am glad you finally noticed me" he said. "I always noticed you Seth it just took awhile to stop being afraid to move out of the box" Summer said.

He nodded understanding Summer after all had changed over the years she went from hanging out with the popular kids and getting wasted at parties to ditching all of that for a life with Seth hanging out with Ryan and Marissa and occasionally Taylor even but that was pretty much it.

Summer grew up and gave up the things that didn't much matter to her anymore and held on to things that did. For her that would be Seth, Ryan and Marissa that would always be the best friends she would ever have and she knew that. "Okay Cohen here's my stop see you at lunch?" Summer told him.

"Sure good luck" he said kissing her. "Have an awesome first class" She said walking off towards her own. Seth smiled and walked off on his way to his own class.

Marissa had searched for a seat in the back she didn't want to appear like an over anxious student. She was excited about school though even majoring in business just as her father did. She was now sitting in her required English class when she heard "Hey is this seat taken?" she looked up and noticed Ryan's roommate.

Marissa smiled. "No of course not" she said. "Lucas" he said. "No I remember" She assured him. He laughed. "So I guess where in the same class" he said. "Looks like it" Marissa said. "I always sit in the back on the first day it makes you seem less anxious. You probably think I'm weird or something" He said.

She laughed. "No actually it seems like a reasonable thing to do" Marissa said. "So Ryan's in the architectural program but he never did tell me what your major is? Have you declared one? He said. "Business like my dad actually" She said. "Nice" he said. "What about you?" Marissa said trying to sound friendly.

"Oh film major actually" Lucas explained. "You more into making or writing them?" she asked. "Writing I want to be a screen writer it's just something I stumbled upon in High school" he said. "It was probably easier for you following in your dad's foot steps" he assumed.

"Actually I didn't know I was any good at it just thought I'd give it a shot. I was always had great scores in science and math in High school so a college counselor suggested business so I'm just feeling it out I guess" Marissa said. He smiled. "So how's your roommate?" Lucas asked.

"She bailed early before I met her actually" Marissa said. He nodded. "Alright so you got no one to disturb your studies" he said. "I'm self conscious about that its true it's only the first day but I try to keep out of Ryan's way I wouldn't want to annoy him" He said. She laughed.

"I think he's used to people annoying him he had four years of being best friends with Seth and well me" She said. "Oh so you guys were friends first?" Lucas said. "Yeah the best actually" she said. "I don't really know him well enough yet but he seems like a really nice guy" Lucas said. "Yeah he is" She said smiling at thought of Ryan as the professor came in beginning the class.

Summer and Seth had met for lunch. "So tell me how awesome were your classess? "Summer said. "They were pretty good" Seth said shrugging. "Aww sweetie are you missing Ryan already" Summer said picking up on some of Cohen's sadness. "Are you kidding me" Seth said trying to play it off.

"Because I definitely miss Marissa" Summer added. "Yeah?" he said. "Yeah" she said grabbing his hand. "It's just he's the only friend I ever had and I guess everythings new here and she interrupted him "Cohen its okay to miss Ryan I'm sure he misses you too" Summer said.

"He's probably making friends with that roommate of his. I told him to watch out for that guy his favorite movie is the Davinci Code Seth explained. "Which just means he's not you Cohen and which means that guy could never be Ryan Atwood's best friend" Summer said.

"You don't know that Ryan could be right now talking it up with him as we speak. Maybe even discussing the movie realizing that he actually enjoys it after all Seth said being neurotic.

"Seth do you know Ryan he barely speaks and that definitely applies especially when new people come into his life. Babe everything's going to work out and we get to see them this weekend and hey you know I promised to call Marissa tonight so granted our phone is up and working you could even talk to Ryan" Summer said trying to make him feel better.

"I guess we could try it out. Hopefully the super let in the phone guy today" Seth said. "Well I got one more class for today and then I'll tell you what I'll run over to the apartment see that it's taken care of and then come back and pick you up" She said.

"Sounds perfect" Seth said. "Great" Summer said kissing Seth. "Okay well I have to go wouldn't want to be late but I'll see you later when I pick you up. You get out at four today right?" She said making sure she was on time. "Yeah" Seth said. "Okay sweetie see you in the parking area at four" Summer said heading off to class.

It had been quite a day for Ryan he had to admit his classes had been great but as he got out of his last one of the day he saw something that to him would always matter to him more then anything else. He smiled seeing her standing there obviously waiting for him and she noticed him coming out of the room. He clutched his book in his other hand. "Hey" he said. She kissed him.

"Hey" Marissa said. "So this is a surprise I thought we were meeting back at the dorms" he asked. "Yes but my class got out early and I decided to come and wait for you so you didn't have to walk back alone" Marissa said smiling. "Always the thoughtful girlfriend Ryan stated. She smiled.

"So how was your first day?" She asked. "Great and yours?" he said. "Good in fact you would be proud I socialized with a few people today" Marissa said. "You see that's my girl and you were worried" Ryan said. "I know but well I couldn't help it I guess my nerves got the best of me this morning" she said.

"But in the end you did fine" he said. "Yeah because of you. Oh by the way your room mate Lucas is actually in my English class" she told him. "You guys talk?" he asked as they walked back towards the dorms. "A little he seems to be a cautious person he's afraid that he might come off as an annoying roommate" She said.

"Did you tell him about my ability to handle Seth?" Ryan said. "Yeah" She said with a laugh as they got to the dorm. He walked her upstairs so that she could drop her stuff off. She grabbed her key out. "Looks like we survived. Wonder how Seth and Summer made out?" He asked.

"Well I'm supposed to try out that videophone that Seth gave us so that I can talk to Sum" She said. He laughed. "I still can't believe he gave us those? Ryan added. "Yeah did you get a chance to hook up yours yet?" Marissa said turning the lock. "Yeah I got it together last night" Ryan said putting his books down on the side table.

Her cell rang. She picked it up. "Hey" she said. "Coop great I got you listen I'm just walking back from my last class but I needed a favor" Summer said. "Shoot Sum" Marissa said smiling.

Ryan smiled upon hearing who Marissa was speaking to. "Okay so Seth is adjusting alright but he's kind of missing Ryan so tonight when I call you can you just make sure Ryan's with you so they could talk or at least make sure Ryan tries to call him tonight" Summer asked.

"I could pretty much guarantee he'll be here Sum" Marissa said giggling. "Great Coop you're the best you have no idea I feel so bad for Cohen its has if he lost his best friend he went off on a rant of how Ryan might like that room mate of his better and become like his greatest friend and forget all about Seth" Summer said.

"Awww…. But that will never happen you know he's actually missing Seth too" Marissa told her. Ryan looked up at her. "Yeah I told him but you know how Cohen is so could you just do that for me before I have to spend the rest of the night trying to convince Cohen that there's no way Ryan would ever be into the Davinci code no matter how smooth of a convincer that Lucas kid is" She said.

"Davinci Code?" Marissa asked. Ryan laughed. "I'll explain later I got to get going if I'm going to be back in time to pick up Seth's scrawny ass in like an hour so talk to you tonight" Summer said. "Sure we'll talk later" Marissa said.

"Okay later Coop and Tell Atwood I'll be talking to him later" She said. "Okay bye Sum" she said closing her cell. Marissa smiled at Ryan knowing that had two of the greatest friends they could ever ask for if it wasn't clear before it sure was after that conversation.

"So?" Ryan said. "Sum just wanted to know if you'd be here when she called later" Marissa said. "And?" he said. "I told her you would be. Seth's kind of freaking out" She said. "He thinks I'm going to become friends with Lucas and just stop talking to him huh?" Ryan asked.

Marissa sat next to him on the bed. "How did you know that?" Marissa said amazed. "You said the Davinci Code before I was leaving we had like a three hour discussion over that and what to expect in my roommate since Seth personally read over the little questionnaire they gave me of Lucas's interests and stuff that the school sent" Ryan said. Marissa laughed.

"Poor Seth" she said. "As neurotic as he is she interrupted "he's still always going to be your best friend" she said smiling. "Yeah pretty much so what times the call?" Ryan said. "Seven" she said. Ryan thought about it.

"And just out of curiousity when do your classes start tomorrow?" Ryan asked. "Not till the afternoon why?" She asked. "I just got a better idea instead of the phone call" Ryan said getting up. She sat up curious.

"That is if your up for a road trip?" Ryan said. "Seriously" Marissa said catching on to what he was saying.

"Why not? There like an hour a way we could be there before there supposed to call us and we don't have classes in the morning so we could easily spend some time with them before driving back here" Ryan said.

"You miss Seth don't you?" Marissa asked. "Why do you say that?" he said. "Because it's like been a day and a half and were driving to go to see him" Marissa explained.

"Well you miss Summer don't you?" he said. She thought about it.

"Screw the phone call let's go" Marissa said grabbing a jacket and following a smiling Ryan out of the door.


End file.
